Glendon501
Glendon501 (AKA Glendon, Glen) is a Craftsman who joined the LEGO Message Boards on September 30th, 2005. He has 1,066+ posts and 0 studs. His avatar was a determined expression with a black baseball cap. He is also a bit of a MB Legend among Star Wars roleplayers, and played a crucial part in the creation of the roleplays as a whole. He is now retired. Prelude of the Chambered Before the roleplays came, Glendon was an easy-going poster. He stuck his finger in every pie, joining in many large discussions from planning Backlot 2, which would never come, to reminiscing on old games and themes, to finding codes in several LEGO.com Games, namely Mars Mission ones. After a few years, his activity dwindled to the Mars Mission and Star Wars forums. In Mars Mission, he spent most of his time posting parts of a story that few people read. Interestingly enough, a part of this story would be added to the ill-fated radio transmissions on the Mars Mission site. Dawn of an Era When Kit-Fisto7 created the Jedi Council topic, Glendon was eager to be one of the 12 that would be chosen to join the Council. He was indeed chosen, but after a week or so, Kit decided this topic wasn't what he had really wanted. Instead, he wanted a Bounty Hunter HQ; however, the topics he submitted weren't approved. When Glendon heard this, he went and succeeded where others had failed, posting the first official HQ. During the first months of the HQ, Glendon posted quizzes once every week. When Kit couldn't get his Pirates HQ through either, Glen attempted to help yet again, but failed. Over time, Glendon became one of the more famous roleplayers, and helped fight off enemies, and promised to write at least one book based on the roleplays, although it is unknown if he ever did. Troubled Times When the mods decided that the spamming and unrealisticness of the roleplays was getting out of hand, they shut them down. Many roleplayers complained, and moderator Loekieloe promised to help work out a new HQ system. Glend played a large part in these negotiations. Loekieloe continued to keep a keen eye on the SW roleplays. Glendon tried his hand at a few other roleplay forums, but never could find an equal to the SW ones, in his opinion. When Kit-Fisto7 retired from the roleplays due to the unrealisticness in roleplay, Glen took his place on the Bounty Hunter Council. He remained there for a long time, taking part in many of the same activities as before. When Miakittymoon replaced Lokieloe as a major mod, Glendon saw a distinct difference. Like many others, he believed MKM allowed too much unrealistic action, rule breaking, and spam. Eventually he got fed up during a particular argument about the future of the RPGs. He retired from his position, giving his council spot to Flushy. He has been known to check in every now and then, but always just posts once or twice, then leaves. Post-LEGO Message Boards Glendon now spends his time on LegoZone Power as a Moderator there, and continues to write. |Userpage=Glendon501 }} Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:Craftsman Category:0 studs Category:Great Articles Category:Inactive Category:2005